Sun Halo
Sun Dean Halo 'they/them is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. They are the child of the Two Angels from the story ''The Pink ''or ''The Carnation. They're destined to play the role of one of the angels, while their twin sister, Skye Halo, has the role of the second angel sent to look after the Queen in their story. They currently attend Ever After High with Skye. Sun sides with the Neutrals, for they don't care what happens to their destiny, There's nothing wrong with their story, but they're not dedicated to it. They'd rather take in life one step at a time. TBA Portrayal In English, Sun Halo is voiced by Ben Platt. Character Personality Sun is most often described as calm and collected. People have a sense of tranquility around them. Sun has the very presence of an angel. The warm, comforting aura, the gentle touch, the caring smile, the light shining through them. Whenever they walk, it's like they're prancing through the clouds. They act as if they've never stopped flying. Sun is a fantastic friend. It feels easy to talk with them due to their ease and nonchalance. Sun isn't quiet, but they give you the silence to speak. They are a great conversationalist and support. They have a therapeutic voice that goes nicely with their calming aura. Whenever Sun is passionate about a subject, they get really jumpy and hexcited. Their voice is still quiet, but it's as if they're shouting whenever they speak. It's easy to talk to Sun. They like to speak with random strangers or make someone's day whenever they can. They always want to help whenever they can, but they're careful not to intrude. They focus more on helping others than on them self. Despite being amiable and extroverted, they can become fairly shy, especially around Fuchsia sometimes. Their voice is like a mellow whisper, yet it's so clear to understand. It's as if they're singing whenever they speak. They always give their honest opinion about life, but they're not blunt. They give the best advice whenever helping a friend or anyone with relationship struggles or anxiety. Sun is insanely empathetic. In short, they feel bad a lot. Visiting their school counselor two days a week really helps. They have a calm temper, but go nuts when they're livid. Sun is a total realist. They're the mature parent of the group. They love easily. Sun is welcoming and friendly. They would be lost without their best friends, but is afraid to admit that. In terms of literature, Sun enjoys nonfiction, preferably about astronomy or astrology, a subject that continues to fascinate them. Sun does well with persuasive writing. They know how to convince their audience. Appearance Sun looks like their sister, as expected. They have the same pink hair, light skin tone, silver eyes, and dimples. But Sun is much taller and slim than Skye. Their smile is more gentle and mellow. Sun and Skye both have similar features to their clothing, like a belt design on Sun's pants and Skye's shirt, and a bow accessory on both of their shirts. Also, their wings have a separate pattern. Their wing look broken apart, drooping down their back like raindrops. After Fuchsia's disappearance, their wings shattered. Now, the pink droplets look torn and shredded. They wear their signature scarf they knitted them self, with green/blue plaid design on it. A motif in their outfit is dove feathers. Interests Like their sister, they adore music. They love to sing and listen to musicals. Their main hobby is knitting. Everyday, 24/7, nonstop, Sun is knitting or crocheting. Sun finds it therapeutic and meditative. Without knitting for a day, Sun is drowned in stress. They love to knit scarves for people. "What's better than knitting a scarf for yourself? Making a scarf for someone else!" Fairy Tale Main Article: The Pink/The Carnation Sun's Role Sun's role in ''The Pink ''is to be one of the two angels that are sent from God to take care of the Queen in the tower. Relationships Family '''Skye Halo BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE. TBA Friends Fuchsia Pink Sun and Fuchsia are partners is crime. They've had a crush on her ever since they were young. Their relationship is basically heartbreak. TBA Sun can go from acting sheepish around Fuchsia to getting in a heated argument with her. They fight a lot. Fuchsia, Skye, and Sun together are like the "it" squad. They're the closest friends in the universe. At least they were, until Fuchsia vanished. Sun was tormented by Fuchsia's disappearance. She left after killing her parents, and Skye was the last person to see her. Heartbroken, Sun longs to see Fuchsia and still believes she'll come back, but Skye has lost hope. It's been two years since her disappearance. TBA Romance Sun fails at flirting and romantic relationships. They're hopelessly in love with Fuchsia. Pet Sun has no pets, but they've always wanted a pet turtle. Theme Song What About Us- by Pink (Ship song for PinkSun) Partners in Crime- by Set it Off Trivia * Some songs that describe or interest Sun are She Used to be Mine (the cover by anna), Open Up Your Eyes, and What About Us. * They have the ability to shape shift; a power than Skye is unable to perform. They mostly transform into the white dove their parents turn into in their story. Gallery The Pink Squad.JPG Category:Characters Category:The Pink Category:Neutrals